Thorns
by WittyRavenclawWriter
Summary: When the TARDIS malfunctions and the Doctor and Rose land on planet Hulligatantica, Rose decides she will sneak out on her own while the Doctor is making some repairs. But what happens when she accidentally steps in a pile of thorns and how long will it take the Doctor to realize she's been injected with a deadly poison? Will he be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Doctor Who fan fiction, and though I love the show very dearly, I can't help but question whether or not I did it justice. I certainly hope so, but if not, PLEASE review and tell me, so I can work on it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I'm awfully busy at the time (*sigh*)… But I'll certainly post it as soon as possible. And remember, Reviews= Happiness! ;)**

"How about Hulligatantica?" Asked the Doctor excitedly.

"Hulligatantica?" Repeated Rose, amused at his peppiness.

"Oh, you'd love it!" Exclaimed the Doctor,"It's this beautiful place with plants everywhere, and it's extremely near to a sun, making it warm all the time!"

Rose giggled. "Sounds great!" She said with a grin.

The Doctor started pulling levers, pushing buttons, and typing into a keyboard, and with one more flourishing flic of a switch, he sat back and turned to Rose. "Now, about Hulligatantica; it's a beautiful place, but there are a few things you have to watch out for. For example, there's-"

Suddenly there was a great jolt, and the Doctor's face darkened as he stared at a screen monitor. "What? No, no, no, that can't be right!" He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his glasses. He squinted at the screen and began to type furiously at the keyboard.

"What? What's wrong?" Asked Rose anxiously, looking over the Doctor's shoulder at the screen, even though it was just a bunch of symbols that didn't make sense to her.

"Something's gone wrong- oh, if I could just lock on to Hulligatantica's gravitational field- Rose, go press that button!" He ordered, pointing to a green button on the console panel. Rose pounded her fist on it, and the Doctor yelled, "Now pull down that lever!"

"Which lever, the yellow one or the blue one?" She called.

"The yellow one!"

Rose pulled it down and the Doctor began typing again, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Finally he leaned back with a satisfied look and said, "There we go, everything's under control."

"Wha-what happened?" Asked Rose shakily.

"Well, I won't get into details you don't understand, so I'll just say that something broke down and we were almost stranded in space, but the TARDIS is programmed to lock onto the nearest gravitational field and land on the very same planet we happened to be going to. We'll be landing any second now, and then I can do some quick repairs, and when I'm done we can go take a look around."

"But what am I supposed to do while you're making repairs?" Asked Rose in a jokingly whiney voice.

"Ah, go read some of those magazines you have all over your room."

"How do you know I have magazines in my room?" Demanded Rose.

The Doctor waggled his eyebrows at her. "I know a good deal more than you think I do, Rose Tyler." He said.

"Great." Muttered Rose, "Now I'm never going to be able to sleep for fear you'll be staring at me with your little hidden cameras."

The Doctor chuckled. "Ah, just go do something time consuming; I should be done in a while- and hour and a half at the max, but it should only take an hour." The Doctor gave her a childish little wave and bounded down the steps and began to do some poking around.

Rose headed to her bedroom, daydreaming of the planet outside the TARDIS doors. What would it be like? She slipped off into fantasies of flourishing jungles and was soon too absorbed in her thoughts to notice much else. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. It was a wonderful, brilliant idea. Why should she wait for the Doctor to finish his repairs when she could just go out on her own? After all, he had never really told her not to, had he? He had simply suggested she read magazines, he had never told her she wasn't allowed to leave.

Since the Doctor had said it would be hot, Rose pulled her hair back into a ponytail, changed into shorts, and bounded from her bedroom to the TARDIS console room. She could hear the Doctor humming quietly to himself below, and had to suppress a giggle as she tip-toed across the floor. She felt like a ten-year-old again, sneaking off to see a movie her mum had forbidden her from watching. She had actually done this once, and it had resulted in terrible nightmares for weeks.

The TARDIS doors opened without a sound, and she was careful not to let them slam when she closed them.

The sight that beheld Rose took her breath away. There were lush green plants everywhere, and huge trees that made a canopy of leaves above her. Rose slipped her shoes off and felt the soft grass underneath her, unlike the prickly brown blades she remembered from home. A soft chirp came from one of the trees, followed by another. Soon, the whole forest was alive with the song of the alien birds that resided in the majestic trees around her. It was so like Earth, with grass and plants, and birds, and everything their proper color (The grass wasn't orange; the sky wasn't green, etc.), but it was like an Earth out of a fairy tale. Rose didn't think there was any way that a planet like her own could be as beautiful as this one. Or maybe it could, if there weren't so many humans trashing it up. She wondered if things besides the birds lived here. She doubted it was only the birds; they had to have something to live off of. And there had to be something that hunted them, prevented them from swooping down fearlessly upon her.

As she had been wondering these things, her attention had left the grass she was stepping in, which is why she very unfortunately failed to see the thorny plant right in front of her. Rose howled in pain as she stepped right into the prickly bush. She clutched her foot and looked down at it. Quite a few thorns were pushed into the flesh, and the sight of blood dripping made her dizzy. Swearing under her breath, she quickly sat down and began to pull the thorns from her foot, one by one. It was a nauseating experience, watching blood flow freely from her foot, and she knew she had to bandage it up somehow. Rose immediately decided not to tell the Doctor about it, not wanting to see the disapproval and disappointment in her in his eyes, so she ripped a bit of fabric from her shirt- grimacing as she thought of how her mum would react to find that the shirt she had bought Rose for Christmas was all torn up- and wrapped it around the wound. She gingerly put a little weight on it, resulting in a sharp pain. The Doctor would certainly notice her limping when he had finished with his repairs. And thinking of it, how long had it been since she had left? Surely not more that twenty-five minutes? He had only guaranteed her- what- an hour? That meant if she was going to clean the wound and bandage it more properly, she would have to hurry. With a groan, Rose stood up and half limped, half hopped back to the TARDIS.

The sight of the big blue box had never been more welcoming. She held her breath as she opened the door and looked around. She could still hear the Doctor working, so she tiptoed as quietly as she could through the console room, and to her bedroom, collapsing on the bed and letting out a sigh of relief. Her head swam and her foot throbbed, but she was determined not to let the Doctor know she had been out. She limped into the bathroom and began to run some cold water in the bathtub. She searched for something to wrap her foot in, but only produced a few strips of white cloth. It would have to do. Rose carefully removed the piece of her shirt she had torn off and stuck her foot underneath the icy water pouring from the spout. She sucked in a breath at its cold temperature, but quickly felt grateful for the fact that it was helping a bit with the pain. She took a washcloth and wiped away the crusted blood. Once she had done that, she could examine the wound a bit more carefully. There were about five punctures in the skin from the thorns. They weren't very big, but looked quite deep. It was strange how even though they were only thorns, they seemed to be hurting a lot more than normal thorns would. There was a dull throbbing sensation in her foot, along with a painful stinging. Rose suddenly found herself longing for her home back on Earth, with its familiar plants and places and people. But that was far, far away, and she was with the Doctor, after all. She wouldn't give up this life for anything.

Rose turned off the water and wrapped her foot in the clean material, securing it with a safety pin, and tested her weight on it. It was painful to put pressure on it, but she tried to reassure herself that as long as she tried to keep off it as much as she could, and didn't run too much, it should be just fine. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was a complete mess. She was covered in sweat, stray hairs that had escaped her ponytail clinging to her neck. Her face was unusually pale, and her hands were covered with her own blood. She quickly scrubbed her hands clean of any sign of blood, then pulled her hair out of the ponytail completely and splashed some cold water on her face. She then pulled her hair back once more and looked at herself again. She dabbed a little blush onto her cheeks to hide how pale she was and practiced smiling. When she had decided she was presentable enough, she left the bathroom and collapsed onto her bed with a magazine, wishing this was the position she had been in for the last thirty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! It's been waaaayyy too long since I put up the first chapter. You've probably either forgotten all about this story or given up hope that I'm ever going to post it. But never fear, I've finished it at last! I'm thinking that there will only be one more chapter in this story, but it's possible I might include two. But we're getting ahead of ourselves! Please, please, please leave a review, because there's no way I'm ever going to get better at this if I don't get some feedback, here! But enough chit-chat. Here's chapter three, and hopefully you'll enjoy it!

"Rose?" The Doctor peeked through the crack in his companion's bedroom. He could see her lying on her bed, a magazine lying across her chest. He smiled to himself as he pushed open the door and entered the room. He found it amazing how humans could sleep so much. If they were bored, they could just lie down, and bang! Hours and hours could pass without them feeling a thing. Of course, the Doctor needed to sleep too, but he only needed a few hours a week.

The Doctor had never spent much time in Rose's bedroom. Sure, he entered briefly every now and then, but he had never taken the time to observe it closely. It was very plain; the walls were a grayish-white, there was a wooden dresser in one corner with a matching nightstand next to the bed, and the bed itself had a simple white lacey bedspread that Rose was lying on top of.

The Doctor's eyes fell on Rose. Her face was calm and peaceful, sleep erasing all lines. It occurred to him how little he saw her like this. Her face was always etched with emotion, whether it be laughter, pain, anger, fear… It was a nice change, to see Rose just the way she was, looking unusually vulnerable lying there.

The Doctor gently shook her.

"Wuzzgoinon?" Rose shot up like a bullet from where she had been slumped against the pillows.

"Come on, sleepyhead, we've got a planet to explore!" Said the Doctor, bounding from the room like a child on his birthday.

Rose smiled and got up to follow him, but as her right foot touched the ground, she let out a small gasp and sat down again.

"What's the matter?" Asked the Doctor, his face full of concern for his friend.

"Oh… I-uh- was in the bathroom and slipped… nothing serious, just a little sore." She said, giving him a smile that looked more like a grimace, to be honest.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously, then gave her his best I'm-the-Doctor-and-I-know-everything-so-you-had-better-not-be-trying-to-hide-anything-from-me-because-I'll-figure-it-out-and-then-you'll-be-in-trouble look. When she simply gazed back at him, he decided to let it go, but watch her a bit more closely than he would have normally done.

"All right, then," He said, with a clap of his hands, "Let's get out there!"

The Doctor was greatly anticipating Rose's reaction to the beautiful world outside. He was not disappointed. Her gasp of pleasure at the beautiful, Earth-like planet put a satisfied smile on his face.

"Come on, then!" He exclaimed, running off. It was a while before he stopped and realized Rose wasn't there with him. He frowned. There shouldn't be anything dangerous on this planet… Except… Well, Rose wasn't stupid enough to walk right into a bush of thorns, was she? Still… It wasn't like Rose to lag behind. He turned and retraced his steps until he finally found Rose limping after him.

"Rose! What's the matter?" He exclaimed.

Rose looked at him incomprehensively, swaying on the spot. The Doctor lunged forwards and managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. He lay her down gently, and, looking closely, the Time Lord could see she was far too pale underneath her make-up.

"Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose, what's the matter…?"

How could he have let this happen? Everywhere he took Rose, disaster struck. How in the world had she managed to get herself into such trouble this time?

He ran his hands all over her, not really knowing what to do. His best friend, beautiful Rose… How could this have happened?

But the Doctor couldn't just sit around while Rose was lying unconscious. He had to get her back to the TARDIS, where he could take a good look at her.

So the Doctor scooped up his companion, and in a matter of minutes was trying desperately to open the TARDIS doors without dropping the girl.

"Oh, come on, give me a break and just open." He mumbled, fumbling with the key. He swore loudly as he dropped it and was forced to put down Rose to pick it up. To his great relief, there was a stretcher ready for him inside.

"Thanks, dear." He mumbled to the TARDIS as he practically dropped Rose onto the stretcher and rolled it into a room where he did his medical procedures. He quickly moved Rose from the stretcher to the medical table and started working.

First he took a sample of her blood to be tested, then he checked her for fever or major temperature drops. He noted she was a little bit on the cool side for a human, but that could have nothing to do with it. He did multiple scans, but everything came up with her perfectly fine. He would have to wait until the blood sample was finished to know what was wrong with his companion. The next few minutes were agonizing as the TARDIS' super-advanced technology worked. The Doctor sat on a plush chair, his hands folded and head bowed as if in prayer. But Time Lords don't worship gods. What the Doctor was really doing was trying not to think of what would happen if there was something fatally wrong with his companion. What if she couldn't be cured? What would he do then? Certainly he couldn't go on saving the universe. He supposed he would huddle land the TARDIS on some planet, somewhere safe and quiet, and just huddle up in a ball and wait to die. But who knows how long that could take. He was a Time Lord after all. He would have to tell Jackie though… and Mickey. Who knew what they would do then?

When the TARDIS signaled to him that the sample was finished with a little ding, he launched out of his seat, glad for something to do other than to brood over Rose's death when it hadn't even happened yet, and stared intently at a screen, reading the words written in his home's language. Then he collapsed back into the chair and put his head in his hands. No. No. No. This could not be happening to him. He would have tried to convince himself that this was a horrible nightmare, but he wasn't that stupid. Unlike some people, he could tell whether he was awake or not.

The Doctor rarely ever cries. Some people will be blubbering their eyes out over the smallest thing, but the Doctor keeps his emotions inside. It's one of the many things 900 years of travelling the universe teaches you; if you show any sign of weakness, you'll be attacked. If you show any sign of strength, predators will be more wary. But sometimes even the Doctor can't help it. Curled up in the comfy armchair, the Doctor suddenly found himself thinking the same thoughts he had been thinking before he had seen the blood test results. He was going to have to go tell Jackie and Mickey. He owed them that much. There was no doubt they would despise him forever, but he couldn't really blame them. How could this have happened? When he had decided to come here, he had thought Rose would know not to put her foot in a thicket of thorns. But no, she had somehow gone and gotten herself injected with the deadliest poison in the universe. If the poison had started in her foot, it was only a matter of time before it got to her heart.

The TARDIS hummed sadly, grieving along with him. The Doctor knew the TARDIS was especially fond of Rose, as was he. Suddenly the TARDIS' hums became a bit more energetic.

"Oh, shut up, you." He said with a scowl. He really didn't want to be bothered right now.

But the TARDIS continued to hum, a little more irritably.

"Oh fine, what is it?" He demanded. The TARDIS continued to hum, and now it sounded… Hopeful? How could it be hopeful, when Rose was lying there…About to die.

Suddenly the Doctor understood. He couldn't give up. His very best friend in the entire universe might be on the verge of death, but did that mean he would curl up into a ball like a child and cry? No! He leapt up and began typing vigorously on the keyboard and grabbing strange items from all over the place. He had to at least try. He was the Doctor, wasn't he? He was the Doctor, so he would cure his patient. The TARDIS hummed in agreement, and together they slowly began to form a cure for the deadliest disease in the universe. When it was finished, there was nothing for the Doctor to do but resume his position in the armchair and hope with all his hearts all he had done would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter was REALLY SHORT! As much as it seems like it could be, this is NOT the final chapter, so make sure to follow this story (PLEASE?- *hopeful smile*) to get an update when the final chapter is posted. How long it will be until that happens, I don't know, because those of you who have stayed with me through this whole thing (Thank you very much to those people!) know that it took FOREVER for me to get the second chapter up, but this one followed quite quickly after. So I really have absolutely no idea when I'll get the chance to write and post the next chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to get it up soon. I've been working very hard on this story lately, so hopefully you'll enjoy it! Well, I can see that this author's note is really very long and you probably want to read the actual story now, so I'll just close it by stating that although its very short, I put a lot of work and thought into this chapter, and wanted to capture the Doctor's emotion in just the right way without inclining that there was romance between the two (because while I love a good romance fic between Ten and Rose as much as the next girl, I just really wanted this story to be a friendship only), but the Doctor is such a mysterious character, and no one really knows what is going on inside his head, so I just did the best that I could with what I had and hopefully you'll think it's okay! :D So on that note, without further ado, here is chapter three of **_**Thorns **_**(Don't forget to review)! **

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his thumb against Rose's abnormally cool hand, looking intently at her face. Thoughts of nothing but worry for his companion were clouding his mind. Even if the walls started coming down to pieces around him, as long as Rose was safe, he probably wouldn't even notice. She was lying so still… But the monitor hooked up to her was beeping steadily in time with her heartbeat, telling the Doctor that she was still hanging on.

The Doctor found it absolutely agonizing to simply sit and wait for his home-made antidote to take action. There wasn't a time he could remember that he hadn't been able to do something to help his companion. Never had Rose been clinging to life with her fingertips, on the verge of slipping away forever. The thought of losing her sent shivers down his spine and made him tighten his grasp on her hand, though he knew he couldn't physically keep her from dying.

The TARDIS attempted to comfort the Doctor with gentle, soothing hums, but nothing could take his attention away from his companion, lying lifelessly on the medical table. The Doctor wanted nothing more than to get up and do something-anything- but there was no way he was going to let go of Rose's hand. Watching her so weak and vulnerable… He couldn't believe he had let this happen to her. He had no idea if his cure would work… If Rose would live to see another day… If he would have to go tell her mum and boyfriend that she was dead…

No. He forbade himself to think like this. Of course his cure would work. It had to. After all, he was the Doctor, wasn't he? It had to work, or else… Or else nothing. Because it was going to work.

The Doctor went on thinking like this until he was snapped back to the presence by a slight stir of his companion. A human probably wouldn't pick up something so small like it, but a Time Lord who is concentrating very closely on something will definitely notice a tiny flutter of eyelashes and the twitch of a finger.

The Doctor let out a breath he had been holding for at least ten minutes. Rose was not going to die. Granted, she was going to be a little weak for a bit, but at least these tiny movements assured him that her brain was responsive and the poison was being dissolved by his antidote. He leaned back in his chair, relief flooding him. A small chuckle escaped him. He was just so unimaginably happy. It was as though a huge weight had been lifted up off him, and he was as light as a feather.

"Oh, Rose," He whispered, "Oh, Rose."

That was all he said, and for the longest time just sat there waiting, but no longer feeling as though his very best friend in the entire universe might disappear with the blink of an eye, and he would miss it and never get a chance to say goodbye. He reached out and stroked her hair affectionately. Everything was fine. Rose was going to live, and he was never going to let her out of his sight ever again. But there was still one question that remained unanswered, that was pounding at the back of his mind, demanding to be figured out (Because Time Lords simply cannot stand being deprived of knowledge).

"Oh, Rose." He said with a smirk and a little smile, "You're going to be in big, big trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please review, and follow for updates. Next (and last) chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow. The last chapter. It seems like just yesterday I was unimaginably bored and wanted to get a Doctor Who fan fiction out there… and now I'm finishing the last chapter! This was my first Doctor Who fan fiction, and I didn't want it to be a romance (Unlike my very first fan fiction, which was a Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood- see my page to read it, it's called Christmas Magic), but a simple friendship between Rose and the Doctor. I'm feeling a little relieved that I've finally finished, quite a bit proud, but also a little sad that I'll not be able to continue this story. It's been so much fun making this fan fiction, but I probably would never have had the motivation to do it if not for my loyal followers. They were in my mind the whole time and kept me writing, wanting to finish it for them, if not for anything else. So thank you so very much to those of you who have stayed with me throughout this whole thing, and please, please, PLEASE, review (Because we all know that Reviews=Happiness) and, for the last time, please enjoy this chapter of _Thorns!_**

* * *

The very first thing Rose became aware of was a very warm and comforting hand grasping hers. The next thing she noticed was the hardness of whatever she was lying on.

Let's see… the last thing she remembered was the agonizing pain in her foot, and becoming a little bit lightheaded as she struggled to keep up with the Doctor. Then she saw the ground flying towards her face… and… and that was it. She couldn't remember anything that had happened since.

"Doctor…" She mumbled, wanting to know if he was there, if she was going to be all right.

"Yeah, I'm here." The sound of his soft, gentle voice soothed her, making her relax. She knew everything was okay simply because he was there.

"You're in quite a load of trouble, miss." He said playfully, his voice still soft.

Rose let out a soft groan and cracked her eyes open.

She was in a room she had never seen before, but she could hear the comforting hums of the TARDIS around her, so she knew they must be in the time machine. Her head was pounding and her eyelids felt like lead, so she let them droop and allowed herself to sink back into oblivion.

She awoke feeling a bit more alert, and opened her eyes to see the room she had gotten a glimpse of before, in better detail. The walls were a bland white, and quite a few high-tech looking machines were surrounding her. In fact, it looked quite like a hospital.

"Wha…?"

"Shush… Your body needs to rest." Said the Doctor softly.

Rose's eyes fell on him. He was holding her hand, staring at her with such an intense look in his eyes that didn't match the easy-going expression in his face…

"What happened?" She asked, her words slurred slightly.

"There'll be time for that later, but for now you need to-"

"Doctor!" She interrupted, struggling to sit up, "Don't tell me what I need to do!" She was trying to be ferocious, but the fact that she could barely sit up quite ruined the effect.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Rose Tyler is back!" He said, chuckling.

"Very funny," She said, rolling her eyes, "But I'm currently lying on a medical table with tubes stuck into my body, and no idea why. Don't you think I deserve an explanation?"

"That reminds me," Said the Doctor, half teasing, half stern. "Do you want to explain how you managed to get yourself injected with one of the deadliest poisons in the universe in a matter of minutes?"

Rose bit her lip. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story?" Said Rose in a small voice looking up at the Doctor like a child caught doing something naughty.

The Doctor leaned back. "Good. Those are my favorite type."

Rose took a deep breath, wondering where to begin. "Well," She said, "I was just walking along and then I accidentally stepped in some thorns."

The Doctor waited, but she stayed silent.

"That wasn't very long." He said finally. "Do you think you could throw in a few more details? Like how you stepped in some thorns and got injected with a deadly poison with your shoes on?"

Rose swallowed. "Well…" She took a deep breath, and it all came spilling out.

"I was getting impatient, and you were doing repairs… So I just thought… I could go out for myself. So I did."

Here she paused, avoiding his gaze, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't, so she continued.

"Well… It reminded me of Earth so much, and I just thought it would be safe, and I took my shoes off… because I missed walking around barefoot at the park you know… and I wasn't really paying attention… and next thing I knew, I was walking into a big bush of thorns."

"So what did you do then?" Asked the Doctor. Rose looked up at him, but his expression was unreadable.

"I… I came back to the TARDIS… cleaned myself up a little, bandaged it… and then took a nap."

There was a long silence. Rose didn't dare look up at the Doctor.

"Rose…" His voice was soft, but she could hear the playfulness gone from it. "Rose, you can't do that."

"I know." She mumbled, bracing herself for the speech she knew was about to come.

"I know that you know, but how do I know you won't forget?"

"I'm sorry." She choked out, feeling tears spring to her eyes, "I know I shouldn't have done it… I was just so excited, because I wanted to see the planet that you described. It just sounded safe, and my whole mind just thought, 'Why not?' I'm so sorry."

She looked down at her hands, shame-faced and trying to restrain tears.

"Oh, Rose…" Said the Doctor, and she looked up to see his face full of sadness. "Did you think I was angry? I'm just worried about you."

"Really?" She asked, her voice trembling.

He nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "Do you think this is the first time this has ever happened? Did you really think that in my nine hundred years of living, no one had ever wandered out of the TARDIS, lured away by visions of what they might find?" He chuckled.

She looked up at him and blinked. "So you're not angry?" she asked.

"No, I just want you to promise me that you've learned your lesson and you're never going to just walk away into some unknown planet without me again. Because you never know what you might find out there, in the universe." He said, looking her right in the eyes. "You have no idea how scared I was a few hours ago…" He added.

The Doctor, scared? The idea of the powerful Time Lord being frightened seemed preposterous to her. But she nodded and said, "I promise."

"Good." Said the Doctor, leaning back and looking satisfied. "Now, how about something to eat?"

"That sounds great." Said Rose, feeling extremely happy that it was all over. It just goes to show you that the Doctor can fix any problem.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose continued to travel around, but never again did she wander off by herself. In fact, it was quite a while before she regained the confidence to do anything by herself without the Doctor there too, and she never really got over her fear of thorns afterwards.

Although there are many more adventures in store for Rose and the Doctor, not all of them ending happily, this is one of those few stories where

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! Phew, that last chapter was a little bit hard to write. I can't believe it's all over… Before I go, I just want to give my utmost thanks, once again, to my followers and everyone who has stayed with my story throughout the whole thing. So now, with a heavy heart, I bring this story to a final close by saying that it's been great fun to write it, and to receive so much encouragement from all of you readers. Remember, reviews=happiness, so please don't hesitate to bring joy to my heart! ;) And if you liked this, then maybe consider following me to get updates whenever I post a new story. So, goodbye for the last time everyone, and thanks again for everything! :D **

**-WittyRavenclawWriter-**


End file.
